herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingdonfin
The First Archive Evo 4.0 Review Not sure if this'll interest you or nor (It probably will :P) But I found a review on Youtube for the Evo Breakout set. It's very detailled if you want to see what the fourth wave of Hero Factory has in store for us. :P Here's a link. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] The summer pictures? Yeah, what do you think of them? I personally think Nex's helmet is the only piece worth getting from the heroes. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Agreed. I think Stringer doesn't go well with blue, Bulk's 2.0 Ice Spear Shooter is the only new piece, which is quite disappointing, and Stormer's massive form doesn't even look that good. The ''Core-Puncture-Guy looks interesting and the Voltix guy might be worth getting (According to the images in the movie trailer he'll have purple parts). Ah well, good for you! :P Glad to hear you're having more freedom! I don't have a card yet, which might be something I should look into getting. :S :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] I don't have any at the moment, but I'm planning on getting Evo and Rocka for sure, possibly Jaw-Blade or Splitface too. In the unlikely event that I become a billionaire, then I might get Black Phantom too (''One of the only perks of being 16 is that I can get married and buy a lottery ticket... and I still don't have a card XD) I'm not planning on getting any of the others, though I might buy Furno for MOCing pieces. How about you? Which ones woud you get? :[[User:Matoro1|'''Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] Agreed, Rocka, Evo and Surge are still probably the only half-decent ones. For once, Furno looks OK but I still wouldn't buy him unless I '''really needed the MOCing pieces. By not buying Furno, we stand a chance of him finally being dropped from the story! :P Well, the 3.0s aren't great in general. There're a lot of gaps in their armor and the green armor pieces ruin the color schemes, as do the grey lower-limb pieces. But still, I'd definately say Nex 3.0 is the one to get, he's the only developed Character in that series and the only remotely decent set in my opinion, so you're not missing out on too much. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Yeah, Bulk's OK. I'd give him a 7/10 but his set completely contrasts his character and he's missing tonnes of armor pieces. Still his wolf helmet's my favorite 3.0 helmet and the silver pieces are always good to have. :P Agreed. Surge rocks! :P :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Hey, KDF. Just wanted to let you know that I'll try to help out here more :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I did, actually, and I hope you had a good one as well. I recieved all six of the 3.0 Heroes, as well as the Black Phantom, Splitface and Rocka 4.0. I'll try to review as much as possible for them and other sets as well. :D [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I already made a review on the Black Phantom that I'll be modifying. And I'm working on Drilldozer right now. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you too! :P Hope you get them. Nex and Stringer are probably my 2 favorite 3.0s so I hope you enjoy them. :P Also, have you seen the leaked Breakout videos on youtube? I believe that four of them are out, Surge's being newest (and most awesome! :P) :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Glad to hear you got them, though I'm surprised you prefer Stringer to Nex. I marginally prefer Nex, but I would have to agree. Stringer is pretty cool too. :P :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Yeah, I'd have to agree with you on that note. Black makes everything look better. :P Plus Stringer's color scheme is a lot better than Nex's. :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] No problem :) I'm hoping to review tons of the other ones as well. I think I need to finish the Drilldozer one as well. I was wondering: does King Joe still edit here? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I understand why ... I think he's mostly on CHFW. But if you need me to take his place at any point, just ask. Note, that is an option for you. I'm not really asking. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I figured, looking at the activity :P I'll try to make some more reviews. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC)